Imiganairy Friend
by inuyashadapunk
Summary: Trust the authoress here'


Imaganinary Friend By Katelyn Age11  
  
Disclaimer~I don't own Inuyasha,or Kagome,but I do own Inuyashas parents...they were in my own image so I take clam to them...and ya....  
  
Authors Note~Inuyasha is a ghostly psychic demon.He's not really a dog demon in this story,but he's still a hanyou,and all throughout this story he hides his demon like side with a human form,which looks just like it does in the anime.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One~First Day Of College  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok,I was mad.I always get lost in a new school,but this was rediculas!I think I passed everything atleast thirty times!I growl to myself.Then I see HIM!  
  
I walk over to him."Hi Inuyasha.It's nice to see familiar faces,it's just ashame it was yours."Get this,I met him in my last year of high school...now we're in the same college together!This is going to be a very long year.  
  
Inuyasha sighs,thinking he could be helpful he asked what my dorm number was.I told him that it was room 129.He fianally spoke after a few minutes."Down the hall to your right.It's the third door.I'm sure thats not to hard for you."  
  
Inuyasha was wearing a black tee shirt with a wolf that looks like it's leaping out at you in silver on the back.He also wore black baggy pants with several chains dangling from the top of his pants.  
  
"WAIT!"Inuyasha practicly yelled.I stopped and walked over to him."Thats my room number!"Inuyasha said clearly not happy.Inuyasha also looked spazed out."This is going to be a long year!"Inuyasha said in a whiney tone of voice.  
  
"Great"I mutter sarcasticly."So Inuyasha,what are you here for anyway?"  
  
"Im here for acting,what are you here for Kagome?"  
  
"Acting"I said glumly,not to mention,a whiney tone of voice.  
  
"Great"We said together in unison as we leanind against the wall for support.  
  
"Well Inuyasha,it was nice seeing you again.But I have important places to go."  
  
With that lingering statement I left to go to my dorm.When I got to the dorm I claimed an avaible bed as my own.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
Since nobody was there to answer the door,I had to answer the door,and I did."hello?"  
  
"Like hi.Your Kagome,right?"I nod."I hope you found your dorm ok,and I'm your personal guied and helper!This folders' for you. Please restrain yourself from looking through it intill after the tour of the school is compleat!"Ok this women was WAY to cheerful for school,let alone college.  
  
"Oh by the way,my name is Juli."This Juli person was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and a dark blue sleeveless zippered vest.She also wore a pair of navy blue jeans.Her shoulder length dark brown hair had red streaks.  
  
Juli lead me throught the whole school,and once the tour was over and compleat we went back to my dorm to go through the folder.  
  
I pulled out everything from the folder one at a time to look it over.The first thing I pulled out of the folder was a flyer for the begining of the year dance which was in three days.  
  
The second thing I pulled out was a bunch of coupons for fast food restraunts.  
  
The last thing I pulled out of the folder was my class list.One of my classes,the drama class was taught by Inuyashas father.  
  
I continued to look at my class list,I only had three classes.  
  
Just THREE classes this year!Man I'm lucky!  
  
Just then Inuyasha walked into the room.He looked VERY mad for some reason.Juli took the hint and left the room.  
  
"Whats wrong Inuyasha?"How could I be soooo.....so nice to him?  
  
"My dads teaching our drama class.That part doesn't bother me AS MUCH as the fact we're doing a play that we only have three days to work out!AND ABOVE ALL OF THAT,THE PLAY IS STUPID!"Inuyasha seemed very mad.  
  
"I'm sure the play isn't bad,or as bad as your makeing it out to be."i said.  
  
"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE PLAY IS ABOUT!"  
  
"I'm sure I'd know if you'd tell me."I said.  
  
"Oh sorry."He said alittle taken back."The plays about these two teens,one boy and one girl,they get trapped in a cottage ,and theycan't escape because they're snowed in.After working together to kil a bear that somehow gets into thecottage,the teens admit their love twords eachother and then the snow melts and they're free to go.  
  
"Sounds.......interesting?"I ask."Shouldn't we be getting to class?"I say looking at my scedual.  
  
"Nah we get the first day off.We don't need to go to class today,tommorow is when compleate chaos starts,tommorow is when our classes start."Inuyasha said matter-o-factly. 


End file.
